MI AVENTURA CON SESSHOMARU
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA ICECREAM KURAKI. "Kagome ha sido salvada por Sesshomaru, luego de una pelea con Inuyasha. El hanyou cree que ella está en su casa y se niega a ir por ella. Mientras tanto, Kagome está obligada a seguir a Sesshomaru por protección hacia tierras lejanas. ¡Kagome convencerá a Sesshomaru de que la lleve de regreso a la aldea! Pero... ¿Cómo lo logrará?


INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE, ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO CREADO COMPLETAMENTE SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y PARA HONRRAR A NUESTRA QUERIDA AMIGA ICECREAM KURAKI DE FANDOM DE INUYASHA Y RUROKEN.

ESTA INICIATIVA PARTIÓ EN EL GRUPO EN FACEBOOK DE CLAUDIA GAZZIERO, COMO UN MODO DE DEMOSTRAR NUESTRO CARIÑO A LAS INTEGRANTES. SI QUIERES UNIRTE Y PARTICIPAR DE ESTA ENTRETENIDA ACTIVIDAD SÓLO DEBES ENVIAR UNA SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO EN FACEBOOK (PUEDES BUSCARLA O SIMPLEMENTE IR HASTA EL LINK QUE ESTÁ EN SU PROFILE DE )

¡ANÍMENSE, ES MUY ENTRETENIDO!

* * *

**MI **_**AVENTURA**_** CON SESSHOMARU**

**Autoras Varias**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Claudia Gazziero

Hacía poco que había llegado al grupo de Sesshomaru, y aquello porque se había peleado con Inuyasha por una verdadera sandez.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy gorda, Inuyasha?

— ¡Yo no dije eso, sólo dije que últimamente te comías toda la comida ninja!

Kagome cerró los ojos y sobremoduló con cizaña su palabra favorita. —¡O-su-wa-ri!

Entonces el peliplata cayó al piso y estrelló su horrible cara en la tierra. Tomó su mochila y fue directo por el camino al pozo, que la llevaría a su casa.

La verdad era que sí estaba más ansiosa. Siempre se ponía así cuando andaba con el periodo, e Inuyasha había tenido la mala suerte de molestarla durante esos días. Ahora ya había acabado su periodo, pero seguía molesta con él, aunque por otra cosa: Él no la había rescatado cuando dos ogros horripilantes la atacaron de sorpresa cerca del árbol sagrado, pero Sesshomaru sí.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que rescatarla Sesshomaru? ¡Ni siquiera eran amigos! Aunque debía admitir que sin él, ella habría sido un suculento plato de humano crudo. Aun así, no le gustaba para nada el hecho de que a dos días de estar con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha aún no fuera a rescatarla. Quizás, pensaba que había ido a su casa, y no se imaginaba ni en sueños que estaba viajando muy lejos de la aldea con su malhumorado y mudo hermano.

—Sesshomaru, yo… lamento haberte causado tantas problemas, pero creo que deberías dejarme de regreso en la aldea —musitó, temerosa de su respuesta.

—No tengo pensado ir a esos parajes todavía, haber estado allí fue una completa coincidencia —respondió él con su tono duro e inflexible—. Si quieres irte hazlo. A mí no me interesa —la miró de reojo.

Kagome dudó. Quería irse, pero también sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado sola y encima caminando kilómetros por una región llena de monstruos que odiaban a los humanos.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru, déjela quedarse! —Se inmiscuyó Rin en la conversación—. La pequeña estaba realmente feliz de que Kagome estuviera viajando con ellos. Además, gracias a ella había tenido con quien hablar. Tampoco era como si Jaken la quisiera demasiado.

—Silencio Rin… —sentenció el peliplata, y siguió su marcha.

Kagome suspiró resignada, y mientras lo hacía tuvo una maravillosa idea. En realidad dos: la primera era molestar tanto a Sesshomaru hasta que estuviera cansado de ella y decidiera regresarla a la aldea, y la segunda era intentar ser su amiga y reflexionar con él, de todas formas, ella no era una humana ordinaria. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser ganarse el corazón de un _youkai_ solitario?

Era obvio que ella no tenía tanta experiencia en esas cosas, de hecho, nunca había ido a una cita real (las citas con Hoyou no contaban). Tampoco era como si fuese a seducirlo, no. Su plan era solamente ser su amiga.

Una buena amiga, y para eso debía hacer todo lo que él dijera.

* * *

Breen Martínez

Además, si algo salía mal podía pedirle alguna ayuda a Rin ¿O no? Después de todo ella era la única que había convido tanto tiempo con Sesshomaru y probablemente conociera cómo ganarse poco a poco su cariño. Y para aprender a molestarlo, ¿Qué mejor maestro que Jaken? Porque ella sabía muy bien que no había mejor persona para sacar a Sesshomaru de sus casillas que el mismísimo Jaken.

—Señorita Kagome ¿Se quedará? —La voz de Rin la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿La verdad? ¿Una mentira?

—Supongo que sí…—Pero no terminó de hablar porque la pequeña azabache la abrazo con mucha fuerza. Ahora sí tendría alguien con quien hablar y tal vez, hasta molestar el señor Jaken—. Aunque él se quejara, Rin sabía que sin ella su vida sería muy aburrida.

—¡No se queden atrás! —La voz regañona del youkai verde las hizo separarse, y al instante Rin tomo la mano de Kagome para que alcanzaran a Sesshomaru.

— ¡Señor Jaken! Adivine qué…—dijo la azabache al momento que llegar junto al aludido.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡La señorita Kagome se quedara con nosotros!—Al parecer, Jaken fue el único afectado con todo eso que empezó a quejarse y decir que _"_Ya iban a ser dos humanas_" _y un montón de cosas más, pero Sesshomaru no dijo nada, ni se inmutó ante lo que había dicho la oji-marrón.

—Amo bonito ¿No dirá nada?

Pero, cómo era de esperarse, él no dijo nada y siguió su camino. Kagome suspiró eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

3. Nana Hatake

Finalmente, al llegar la noche, Sesshômaru decidió parar. Rin hacía tiempo que había caído dormida sobre el lomo de Ah-Un y Kagome (cuyas súplicas y chillidos habían sido ignorados con gran estoicidad por el demonio perro) la bajó, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla—. ¿Qué haces?—inquirió con un gruñido el daiyôkai. Kagome apoyó cuidadosamente a Rin contra el tronco de un árbol y comenzó a extender en la fría hierba su saco de dormir.

—Solo acomodarla mejor ¿o quieres que pesque un resfriado?—Se volvió de nuevo, tomando de nuevo a Rin y metiéndola en el saco, tapándola luego con infinito cariño y ternura. Sesshômaru percibió como el ligero temblor del cuerpo de la niña se detenía. Maldijo interiormente. Nunca había tenido en cuenta eso—. ¿Tienes hambre?—Jaken miró boquiabierto para la sacerdotisa ¿cómo osaba hablarle con tanta familiaridad a su querido amo Sesshômaru?

—No tengo semejantes necesidades. —Kagome se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia el demonio sapo; le sonrió de forma alegre—. ¿Y tú?—Las tripas de Jaken rugieron, pero él se apresuró a darse la vuelta.

—¡No necesito de tu comida, humana!

—Oh, de acuerdo. —Por el rabillo del ojo, Jaken vio como la chica sacaba varios objetos de aquella extraña bolsa amarilla y comenzaba a preparar algo para comer. Sesshômaru también observaba, percatándose enseguida de la mueca que pasó por el rostro femenino al coger un extraño bote. Kagome apretó los dientes y, furiosa, lanzó de nuevo el envase de ramen al interior de la mochila. ¡Estúpido, estúpido InuYasha! ¡Y ella que le había traído sus sabores favoritos! ¡Pues ahora que se jodiera!

Casi al instante, las lágrimas quisieron hacer acto de aparición. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, centró la atención en su cena. Oh, eso sí que no. Si había una cosa que Sesshômaru no estaba dispuesto a tolerar, era que se llorara en su presencia—. Si vas a lloriquear, lárgate. —Kagome parpadeó y, con un movimiento brusco, se limpió las gotas de agua con la manga de su uniforme.

—Estoy bien.

—Como si me importara. —Kagome abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicarle. Pero debió pensarlo mejor, porque la cerró y respiró hondo, cogiendo el cazo de agua caliente del hornillo y vertiéndolo en uno de los envases abiertos; lo tapó y se sentó en el suelo, esperando pacientemente a que pasaran los tres minutos. Sesshômaru se sentó, un poco más allá, bajo las ramas de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, atento a los suaves movimientos de la miko.

No la entendía. Aquella muchacha de ropas extrañas había sido un pequeño rompecabezas en su cerebro desde que la había conocido la primera vez. No parecía temerle a nada ni a nadie, era capaz de ponerse entre un ataque mortal y el bastardo de su medio hermano solo para salvarlo; le replicaba, le hablaba como a un igual, trataba a Rin como si fueran hermanas o algo así cuando ni siquiera se habían visto o cruzado palabra más de un par de veces… Era… desconcertante.

Y a Sesshômaru no le gustaba lo desconcertante. No. Él era el poderoso señor de las Tierras del Oeste, un guerrero inigualable, el hijo del gran Inu no Taisho. ¿Cómo podía una simple chiquilla humana ser un misterio para él? Hasta que las conoció a ella y a Rin, pensaba que todos los humanos eran iguales: egoístas, egocéntricos, avariciosos, envidiosos, ratones asustados a los cuales había que aplastar (a veces por diversión, a veces porque alguno cometía el absurdo error de desafiarlo).

Pero ellas dos, había roto todos sus esquemas. Y estaba dispuesto a averiguar el por qué; así que se levantó y se encaminó hacia la azabache. Gruñó al darse cuenta de los ríos de lágrimas en que se habían convertido sus pálidas mejillas.

Estúpidas mujeres.

* * *

4. Miss Bunny-Bany.

El daiyôkai tenía sus ojos puestos en la joven, como águila asechando a su presa mientras esta jugaba con su ramen, se le había quitado por completo el apetito, aun las lágrimas recorría su cara hasta llegar a su mentón y caer al vacío.

"_¡Idiota!"._ Insultaba mentalmente "_¿¡Cómo se había atrevido ese perro pulgoso a llamarla gorda?! ¡¿No sabía qué a una mujer no le gusta que la llamen así?!_".

Sesshomaru notó el cambio prácticamente abrupto de la mujer y entrecerró un poco los ojos, los humanos eran débiles por sus sentimientos. Esos sentimientos los convertían en idiotas y _enamorados_. Gruño. El amor era de cobardes quienes se quieren encerrar en un mundo utópico ¡repudiables! Aunque esas dos humanas eran distintas tenían algo… ¿Especial?

No, los mortales eran todos iguales..

* * *

5.

Kagome miro de soslayo al youkai y su sonrojo se mostró al encontrarlo con la mirada puesta sobre ella. ¿Por qué demonios su sonrojo? Tal vez era el parecido de los medios hermanos. Se reprimió mentalmente al compararlos, estaba segura de que si Sesshomaru pudiera leer sus pensamientos ya la hubiera desollado por tal comparación. Suspiro y termino de recoger todo lo que había sacado. Dejaría al menos por esta noche de pensar en sus absurdos sentimientos.

Maldijo interiormente cuando el ramen que no había terminado de comer se vacío sobre su falda, lo que le faltaba. Busco rápido algo con que limpiarse y finalmente se rindió, no soportaría el olor de comida en su cuerpo por toda la noche. Sesshomaru solo la observaba ¿acaso era estúpida_? "que humana tan molesta"_ pensó. Se levantó y camino con rumbo conocido solo para él.

—Cerca de aquí hay unas aguas termales — kagome lo escucho asombrada y sus ojos se iluminaron. Empezó a seguirlo hasta que vio entre los arboles el vapor proveniente de estas.

—ha—chillo corriendo. El daiyôkai sintió satisfacción por verla de esa manera. Definitivamente era extraña, pasó de un humor a otro— ¿piensas quedarte ahí parado?— retiraba lo dicho. Se alejó del lugar dejando a esa humana sola.

Kagome a como pudo entro a las aguas y sintió un gran reconforte por la sensación de limpiar su cuerpo. Extrañamente sus delirios de persecución hicieron de las suyas porque sintió que alguien la observaba.

—Pye Sesshomaru no creí que tuvieras esas mañas— dijo ganando valentía para poder salir del agua con sigilo— oh kagome deja de inventar cosas y compórtate…—murmuro— ¡¿Señor Jaken?!— grito al ver la pequeña cosa verde moverse entre los árboles.

* * *

6 Luisee

Jaken maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que fue descubierto… sospechaba de Kagome, ella seguramente estaba como espía para hacer alguna maldad a su amo, o algo así, quizá ella hasta era una ilusión creada por algún demonio para así poder atacar a Sesshômaru. Lo cual era muy tonto, ya que Sesshômaru lo haría pedazos al instante. Pero es que era imposible que Kagome después de tanto tiempo al lado del inútil de Inuyasha sólo un día decidiera ya no volver con él. No, las cosas no pasan así de rápido. Había una trampa y por tantos al servicio del amo Sesshômaru, Jaken estaba dispuesto a describirla.

Y además Kagome era rara…

Cabello largo, oscuro cayendo como una cascada. Piel blanca y cremosa que tenía la apariencia de ser suave al tacto. Ojos grandes y oscuros que encierran misterios. Labios rosas y nariz respingada. Piernas largas. Manos pequeñas entre otros atributos físicos; esa mujer no tenía nada de bueno, sólo parecía que su apariencia era por verse débil, como todas las humanas. Jaken siempre pensaría igual; las humanas eran raras y débiles, eran criaturas inferiores a cualquier tipo de youkai. Todos lo sabían.

Pero ahora el demonio verde había sido descubierto y no sabía cómo iba salir de esa penosa y lamentable situación, intentó correr pero sus torpes y pequeñas piernas le fallaron.

Kagome empezó a emitir chillidos leves que lo llamaban en tono acusador. No quería que nadie la viera mojada.

—¿Jaken? —la voz de Sesshômaru desconcertó a pequeño demonio.

—¿Usted también, amo Sesshômaru? —gritó haciendo referencia a espiar a Kagome. ¿Acaso las sospechas de Sesshômaru eran tan grandes como para rebajarse a ir a espiar a esa mujer?

* * *

7. Sery Taisho.

Sesshomaru solo dio un respingo e hizo notar su enojo ante el notorio descubrimiento de Jaken… ¡es decir! … hizo notar su indignación por una acusación tan "falsa".

Tomo al renacuajo de la cabeza y lo mando a volar tan lejos como le dio su fuerza "natural."

_-"Estúpido y patético Jaken".-_ esa era su calificación en ese momento para su estúpido y patético sirviente.

-"Humana."- la llamó mientras la miraba de reojo "dispuesto a irse" –"Solo no me causes tantos problemas."- culmino él, sin embargo Kagome esperaba a que Sesshomaru se fuera, pero él solo se quedaba ahí… hasta que se dio cuenta de que… estaba desnuda.

-"¡Maldito Hentai!"- Grito con notoria fuerza, tanta que a cualquiera le hubiese reventado los tímpanos. –"¡Hentai! ¡Hentai! ¡Hentai…!"- seguía gritando mientras chapoteaba y de paso empezaba a mojar-enojar al Inu-youkai.

-"Hent-…"- quiso gritar otra vez pero fue callada en el acto…

Pudo ser una piedra; que le hubiesen cortado la cabeza, quizá… pero ¡no! De todas sus opciones, su maldito cuerpo tuvo que optar por esa maldita opción…

En ese momento, Sesshomaru la estaba besando y… y… no se sentía tan asqueado como alguna vez lo supuso en lo más claro de su razón.

Kagome, por su lado, había quedado de piedra, esto de intentar ser su amiga ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Pero si lo veías por el lado de hacer lo que él dijese para obtener (con toda la buena intención del mundo) su confianza… estaba partiendo por buen camino.

Noto la ausencia de aire y dio cuenta nueva de que lo que más temía se había hecho más que cierto.

_Ella comenzaba a nublar toda su mente._

Estuvieron viéndose fijamente a los ojos, ella a pesar de todas sus ridículos atributos… sus ojos eran los más ridículos de todos. El azul que el manto nocturno adquiría suavemente en la noche había sido heredado por los ojos de esa chica, con esa mirada que tanto odiaba en lo que respecta a un ser diferente… y esa mirada que, si no se equivocaba, estaba como la suya… y que se oscurecía también.

Deslizo su otra mano, tomando detalles mentales de cada parte de su cuerpo… el aire frio comenzaba a tener efecto en ella aun estando en las aguas termales; aunque a decir verdad, su temblor no fuese precisamente por ello.

La azabache se estremeció, ¿Cómo es que la había pillado allí? ¿Así? Pero lo cierto era que le gustaba y mucho, le estaba gustando cada caricia que Sesshomaru le brindaba.

-"Mojaste mi estola"- Afirmo él, secamente.

-"¿Eh?"- quedo totalmente fuera de sí.

Y la beso de nuevo, cayendo a las aguas termales; él no le daría entender a ella tan fácil, lo que le estaba provocando… desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Él emergió primero, trayendo bajo su abrazo a la, ya, no tan patética humana, quien aún estaba en shock, ¿Quién acababa de hacer qué? Entonces, Kagome le recalco al destino que ella no había empezado nada y por ello merecía un final bueno… seh, muy bueno.

Un tipo de "splash" la saco de sus pensamientos, la armadura de Sesshomaru, por el momento inútil, había ido a parar al fondo del manantial y no supo cuándo, la estola ahora estaba sobre una roca junto a ellos… cielos, al parecer de verdad le molestaba que la mojasen…

Con aires de valentía (la cual no sabía de donde llegaba) subió su vista para unirla a la de ese intrigante y místico ser, esas lagunas frías y doradas a las que ahora comenzaba a ser adicta.

Él bajo su mirada a la de ella y la encontró dulce y atrayente… ella era toda la diferencia que él quería tener… y ver… y sentir.

El traje se pegaba a su cuerpo, tanto o igual que su cabello platinado. Subió su mano, desde su nuca hasta su mejilla y con su pulgar acaricio lentamente el sonrosado pómulo de ella; No dejaba de observarla, no dejaba de sumergirse en esas delicadas lagunas azules… profundas…; beso la comisura de sus labios, que antes, estaban levemente entre abiertos, rosados… tímidos… _delicados y dulces._

Y se dio a la tarea de memorizar todo su cuerpo; Deslizo ambas manos hasta los hombros de la chica, bajando lenta y suavemente por sus brazos y reiteradamente subió a ellos para bajar por su pecho. Sin dejar de mirar la expresión en el rostro de _su humana, _la cual respiraba más rápidamente con cada toque.

Se inclinó un poco más, y la beso con suavidad, lento, pausado… lamiendo la comisura de los labios de la chica mientras bajaba de nuevo, con la intención de llegar a su abdomen; quería dejar marca en todo su cuerpo, todo ella seria suya, algo que, sin duda le había costado conseguir y no permitiría que se fuera de nuevo.

Unió sus frentes, no dejaría perder su contacto visual, no dejaría perder ese adictivo contacto con sus labios.

A medida que los segundos pasaban, sus caricias que subían y bajaban, y sus labios se consumían entre sí, sus más bajos instintos iban sucumbiendo ante los humildes encantos de la humana. Sus garras se deslizaron cuidadosamente, desde su cintura hasta el inicio de su cuello desnudo, de nuevo, apenas rozándola. Llevando consigo todo a su memoria inmortal

Un pequeño jadeo de parte de Kagome fue la respuesta y al mismo tiempo una motivación para continuar.

_Tan humana, tan pequeña, tan ella, femenina y excitante. Ruidosa y altanera, tal vez después de eso, ella no seria __su__ humana, sino __su Kagome._

Una vez se halló saciado de sus labios, los dirigió hasta su mejilla, plantando un, para su desconcierto, cálido y mimoso beso; Esa chica estaba haciendo de él una florecita delicada y eso le enojo en cierto punto.

Era ella, su cuerpo y la manera en como lo miraba, lo estaba matando. Le tomó por sorpresa cuando la mano de la fémina fue a parar a su pecho ya desnudo, sin moverla, solo sintiendo el calor, que ahora mismo se extendía por todo su cuerpo. El demonio agarro esta misma mano y la beso en la palma. La chica solo miro esto totalmente perdida, como si ya supiera que estaban haciendo ninguno de los dos.

Más tarde poso su boca en su cuello, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo, sin ningún afán. Quería sentir él y que ella sintiera con él; por primera vez, pudo dejar de ser hermético con ella y abrirse un poco, es que tenía que demostrarle en realidad, como se sentía, como esa extraña sacerdotisa… lo había vuelto tan vulnerable… malditos encantos mortales, tan puros que no median consecuencias. Entonces, a medida que bajaba su lengua al inicio de sus pechos, la fue empujando lentamente hasta una de las muchas rocas que había allí.

La sentía nerviosa, y con un "_pequeña" _y un beso profundo logro hacerla perder de nuevo la cordura… aunque no es que él estuviese en mejores condiciones.

Una vez la tuvo contra la roca, le alzo hábilmente por sus caderas, enrollando Kagome sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del peli plateado por puro instinto, instinto el cual los mandaría al mismísimo infierno.

Era sencillamente cálida, su piel era seda a su tacto, de la más fina que jamás hubiese podido conseguir… pero se corrigió en el acto, ella no era un objeto, mas ahora se daba el orgullo de decir que podría ser su todo… si se fuera en ese momento… la libertad de vivir sin límites se iría por el caño.

-"Mgh Sessho… maru"- Gimió levemente cuando los labios del varón de encontraron directamente con sus pechos, lamiendo la punta de estos sin ni una sola pizca de remordimiento.

Mordió, lamio y beso una y otra vez los montes frente a él, hasta que los pezones de Kagome estaban erguidos como un par de lanzas, y no precisamente por el frio de la noche.

Ambas manos de la chica se agarraron fervorosamente del cuello del hombre cuando este continúo su recorrido hasta su abdomen y tal vez bajando un poco más. Sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando sintió el olor de la excitación que ahora mismo llenaba a la joven. Sin pensárselo mucho, la recostó completamente sobre la roca e hizo que prácticamente quedara sentada en sus anchos hombros, que le daban ese toque de masculinidad que internamente enloquecía a Kagome y cualquier mujer que siquiera le mirara.

Tal como lo había querido, su rostro quedo frente a frente con la humedad feminidad de la chica, enloqueciéndolo increíblemente. Aún si tuvieran que parar ahora, si ocurriera algo y tuviera que alejarse de ella, en este momento no lo haría, los dos habían llegado a un punto en el que culminar era una necesidad, casi una orden que le daban sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Le hecho una mirada desde abajo a la joven, encontrándose con una Kagome ligeramente impaciente por lo que sucedería, y por su puesto sería así, le haría sentir todo lo una mujer podría sentir jamás, la mataría de deseo, esa sería su venganza, por haberlo hecho sucumbir ante ella y su impertinentes encantos.

Sin hacerle esperar, saco su lengua ligeramente más larga de lo normal y la coloco entre sus pliegues, abriéndose paso entre ellos y empezando un recorrido de arriba abajo, sin detenerse más que para dar ligeras succiones a su, ya tensionado, clítoris.

Kagome era un desastre jadeante, dejando salir pequeños grititos cuando su lengua se entrometía en ella, aumentando el placer. Dio un suave mordisco a su excitado botón y sintió como la chica se venía fuertemente en su boca. Entonces sintió la necesidad sentirla venirse nuevamente pero con él majestuosamente enterrado entre sus tambaleantes piernas.

La bajo un poco hasta quedar sus caras a la misma altura, encontrándose con sus ojos completamente perdidos y ella aun recuperándose del orgasmo, que él y solo él podría causarle.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo beso impaciente, completamente excitada. Necesitaba más de él, lo necesitaba fundirse completamente con él, necesitaba a Sesshomaru.

Sus lenguas se enredaron entre sí, convirtiendo el beso en un toque lleno de pasión contenida. Por esa excitante guerra que ambos disfrutaban y al parecer, por la que ambos empezaban a ceder.

No podría controlarse más, su masculinidad pedía enervemente estar dentro de la chica. Pero no deseaba lastimarle. Así es, él, el gran y despiadado Sesshomaru, no quería lastimarla a ella, una indefensa humana.

Haciendo acople de todo su fuerza de voluntad, coloco su miembro justo en la entrada de la fémina, y comenzó a empujar lentamente, por muy difícil que le fuera.

Kagome empezó a transpirar y jadear más por nervios y dolor a la intromisión que de placer. Era mentira lo que había escuchado alguna vez hablar a sus compañeras de instituto acerca de que era un dolor hermoso. ¡¿Hermoso?! Sentía que se estaba partiendo en dos malditos pedazos, que parte de hermoso se supone que tenía eso.

-"D-duele…"- No pudo evitar quejarse cuando el demonio se topó con la barrera que separaba la delgada línea entre señorita y señora.

-"Si continuo así te dolerá más…"- Aviso Sesshomaru, haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo por no penetrarla completamente de una vez por todas; era demasiado caliente dentro de ella, caliente y húmedo. Eso lo estaba enloqueciendo de placer.

-"Espera… n-no pensaras…"-

Antes de darle tiempo de que se pusiera más nerviosa, pues esto la tensaría más y seria más doloroso para ella, empujo. Solo lo necesario para romper rápidamente esa telita que no le permitía hacerla completamente suya.

Kagome no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, cuando sintió que algo ardía terriblemente entre sus piernas. Dolía, dolía muchísimo, y el gran miembro del demonio completamente enterrado en ella no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas.

-"Mgh…"- Intento aguantarse sus sollozos, más una lagrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo, siendo esta lamida por el hombre, quien comenzó a besarla parar distraerle del dolor.

Unos minutos después seguían besándose, un poco más apasionadamente. El dolor que antes parecía haberla estado matando, estaba desapareciendo, dando paso a lo que una extraña sensación de cosquilleo y calidez. Pensando en lo mucho que debió haber estado aguantando Sesshomaru para no moverse, decidió que ya era hora.

En medio del beso movió lentamente sus caderas hacia arriba, sacando casi completamente el miembro del peli plateado. Este emitió un gruñido de placer cuando la chica bajo nuevamente sus caderas, con la misma lentitud. Un pequeño gemido salió de ambos labios.

El demonio entendió que el dolor al parecer ya había pasado y empezó a moverse también, batallando aun para no ser demasiado rudo, era su primera vez y no quería dejarle una mala experiencia, por el contrario quería que fuera algo que jamás pudiese sacarse de su inocente mente humana… o de lo que quedaba de ella.

Entro una y otra vez con una lentitud que comenzaba a ser tortuosa, no solo para Sesshomaru sino también para la joven que empezaba a sentir un placer aun mayor que el de su primer orgasmo.

–"Más…"- Rogó inconscientemente.

El Inu-youkai no necesito nada más para empezar a empujar con más fuerza y rapidez. Al igual que Kagome, él se hallaba jadeando igualmente. Nunca en su vida había sentido placer como ese, era tan grande e increíble hasta punto que dolía.

Sus ojos oscurecidos por las sensaciones que le mandaba el centro de su cuerpo, se clavaron en los desentendidos pechos de la joven, perdiendo el hilo de sus cavilaciones y sin pedir permiso comenzó a devorar con deleite. En determinado momento, los gemidos de Kagome comenzaron a incrementarse. Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos de arquera se enredaron en los finos y plateados cabellos de Sesshomaru, pidiendo por más.

Perdió por unos momentos la conexión de ambas miradas que en ningún momento se había perdido se había perdido en su piel, en sus labios, y en ese momento odio perderse de su mirada… porque eso, Sesshomaru lo había decidido desde el inicio, todas las reacciones de Kagome se quedarían con él, ya que solo él la había visto de esa forma y así sería siempre.

Se iba a venir, lo sentía. La manera en que sus paredes internas empezaron a emitir espasmos, le obligaron a él a sentir igualmente la necesidad de culminar. No pudo evitar enterrar ligeramente sus garras en las caderas de la joven, incrementando la velocidad de sus arremetidas. Esto al parecer en vez causarle dolor alguna a la chica, por el contrario la excito aún más, enterrando ella igualmente sus uñas en la ancha espalda del youkai.

-¡Sesshoma-ru…!-

-Kagome…-

Sus nombres en los labios del otro fue el detonante final para ambos. Su feminidad le apretó fuertemente dentro de ella y el no pudo evitar convulsionar en su interior, dejando salir su esencia.

La beso de nuevo, era suya ahora… eso no iba a cambiar jamás.

_Querido destino, esta vez… te fajaste._

_FIN_

* * *

_'Y, ¿CÓMO RESULTÓ ESTA VEZ? ICECREAM KURAI, ESPERAMOS QUE LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO. TE QUEREMOS! REVIEWS!_

* * *

_14/12/2013_


End file.
